Truth or Dare?
by MaxandFang101
Summary: Yet another self-explanatory story. One-shot! Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Max and The Flock. James Patterson does.**

**Everyone is the same age. Except Nudge, she is 13. **

**Truth or Dare?**

Max POV:

"Hey, Max?" Angel said sweetly. Ah oh, this was bad, every time Angel ever acted that innocent was when she up to something.

"Yea sweetie?" I asked in a motherly voice.

"I over heard some girls talking about a game when we were in New York, and I was wondering if we could play it."

"Sure Ange, what is it?" We had been running from the M-Geeks recently, and since we were in a cave, and had absolute nothing to do, why not?

"Truth or dare." She said in that oh-so-innocent voice she had.

What could be the harm? "Okay." I told her.

"Thanks Max. I'll go tell everyone."

She ran off to go tell everyone. I sat there and waited for everyone to gather around the fire. I wondered what kind of game truth or dare was anyway. Turns out it's pretty much self-explanatory. And Angel had just tricked me into playing it. Because the Invincible Max never goes back on her word. Unless they happen to wear a white coat. Or have claws. Or are made out of metal. But other than that, Maximum Ride does not go back on her word.

"Okay." Angel said. "We're going to play truth or dare."

Iggy groaned, obviously knowing the game. Fang stayed silent, as usual. Although I could tell he was worried. I wonder why. The big, mysterious Fang, was afraid of a little game of truth or dare? Gazzy and Nudge just smiled. Devious smiles. Okay, how did everyone know what this game was, except me?

We all sat around the fire.

"Who wants to go first?" Angel said.

"Me, me, me!" Nudge squealed.

"Okay, go ahead Nudge." I said.

"Okay," She began, "I chose...Gazzy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gazzy told her.

"Okay, you have to..." She gazed into the sky, and saw a flock of birds. Then she got this devious smile on her face again and said. "Gazzy, you have to go up to that flock of birds over there, and so the chicken dance for them."

"Okay." He mumbled. We all watched as spread his wings, and flew over to the birds. And started to do the chicken dance. It was pretty hilarious. The looks of the birds faces were all confused. I think they thought he was making fun of them, so, as if on cue, the entire flock of birds went after him. He tried to fly away, but the birds were too fast for him. They started pecking at him, and after about twenty seconds, they went off, flying in the opposite direction than before.

When he came back in, we were all on the floor laughing. Even Fang. I heard a slight "Humph." coming from him as he sat back down. We all gathered ourselves back together, and went back to playing the game. Now it was Gazzy's turn. He grinned, and turned to Iggy.

"Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh...truth."

"Iggy, I want you to tell everyone how you picked the name Iggy."

"Okay." He started off. "Well, I overheard one of the white coats talking about how he was annoyed at this song that they kept playing the radio. He said it was by some boy band named IGY. **(A/N: I made that up, there is no boy band named IGY. Or a song named "G".)** And that song was named "G". I didn't have a name yet, so I thought, why not have a name that would annoy the white coats. So I combined IGY and G and got Iggy. So a couple days later, a white coat came in. The one that I had heard talking, and I told him that my name was Iggy. I swear I heard him cuss under his breath."

We just sort of stared at him. We never really knew that was how he got his name. We didn't ask.

"So, is it my turn now?" He asked Angel.

"Yep." She told him, popping the "p".

"Yes, let's see, who will be my next victim...Fang! How nice of you to volunteer." Fang looked like he was going to punch him. "Truth or dare?"

Fang, being his brave self, *note sarcasm*, said, "Dare."

Iggy smirked. This wasn't going to be good.

"Fang, I dare you to kiss Max." I blushed. And so did he. Wait-Fang, BLUSHED!

He came over to me, acting like it was nothing. And kissed me. KISSED ME! It was probably only supposed to be like, a few seconds, but this went on for like, fifteen. When he pulled away, I was almost sad, and that's when I realized it. Fang and I are soul mates. It all fit together now, me having a mental break down when I saw Fang kiss the red-haired wonder. And how Fang tightened when I was leaving for my date back in Virginia, with "That Guy", as Fang called him. I hated to admit it, but, the voice was right. I love Fang.

Fang went back over to his spot next to Iggy and Gazzy.

"I don't really want to go, so Angel, you can have my turn. She smiled.

"Okay Fang." She said. "Ummm...Max! Truth or dare?" I had just seen what happened to Fang, so I wasn't even going to think about choosing dare.

"Truth." I told her.

"Max, I want you to tell everybody who you like." What?! Was she kidding me, Fang and I

were best friends, if he doesn't like me back, what will I do?

_But he does like you back Max. He's just scared of the same thing._ Yep, that my little mind-reader. Going into everybody else's head. I gulped. If Fang wasn't going to say anything, than I had to. I just had to say it first. Why me?

"Fang." I mumbled looking down. I don't think he heard me.

"What's that, even _I_ can't hear you." Iggy said smirking. I was about to smack his head right off his body.

"Fang." I said it loud and crystal clear. I think I heard Gazzy gasp, but I couldn't be sure, because I had already seen Fang's face. The one I recognized as shocked. And shocked meant disbelief. And disbelief meant sorry. Sorry that he had to break my heart. With that knowledge, I threw myself off into the sky, and I felt too scared to go back.

Fang POV:

_Hi Fang, I thought you should just know that she made up her mind about you. _

And what's _that_ supposed to mean?

_You'll find out, soon._

Ugh. Why keep me waiting. I already know she didn't like me that way. After all, she had ran away from me all those times before.

I barely heard something come out of her mouth. It was too much of a whisper to hear her. Then, sounding crystal clear, because of Iggy's comment no doubt, she said it. She said it much louder than before. She said...my name. MY NAME! I was freaking out! She liked me back? I was really confused and really happy all at the same time. It was great. But she must have read my face wrong, because she ran out of the cave and took off.

I flew out after her. I was going to tell her that I loved her. If there was any a time to say it, it was now.

Max POV:

I landed on the edge of another cave, about twenty miles east of where the flock was. I was so confused. Angel said that Fang loved me. She must have gotten the wrong impression. Yea, that was it. So, note to self: Never take advice from a six year old mind-reading mutant.

I heard a couple rocks being kicked by the front of the cave. I immediately shot up into a fighting stance. Just to realize that Fang had followed me here.

"Max..." He started to say. But I cut him off.

"It's okay Fang, seriously, just forget I ever said it."

"But I don't want to forget it."

"Why? Do you just want to tease me for the rest of my life about i-"

"No. I don't want to forget it, because...I love you Max."

Then we kissed. And we lived happily ever after. Well, as happy as you can get when people want you dead and to experiment on you and you have to save the entire planet, and-Well, you get what I mean. As happy as you can get being a four-teen year old girl with wings. And let me tell you, that's pretty damn happy.

The End.

Whoo! That took an hour and a half to write, but that and like a bazillion other ideas have been in my head since Monday. Oh, and expect another chapter for my story Loneliness, by the latest Sunday. I'm already half-way through the chapter! I hope you liked this story! Because I did! And so did the review button! He likes it so much, that he really, really wants you to click on him! So please, not for my sake, but for the sake of the review button. Tell me what you thought about my story! You will get some virtual homemade cookies!


End file.
